Warrior cats DARE SHOW!
by Hatakefire
Summary: Ever wanted a cat to have a different personality? Or get back on a character you hate? Submit your Dares and watch our own dares as we kill cat's...DIGNITY!
1. OMG PIE!

**WELCOME TO…**

**THE DARE SHOW! (most of the cats in the show are owned by erin hunter. Dares made by me or the viewers) There are a few spoilers, so unless you have read up to The Sight and SkyClan's Destiny, plz be careul of what you wish to read! Warning-Spoiler Alert! :P AND REVIEW!**

**STARRING:**

Host: Duskfire1954

Co-Host: Dawnfire0

Participants: The Clan cats!

(audience cheers)

Duskfire1954, "How about we get this started with pie?"

Dawnfire0, responds, " That is a great idea! *Pushes big red button and Graystripe appears*"

Graystripe exclaims, "I love you! Wait, you're not Dustpelt!"

Duskfire1954 says, "No, I am a host of a Dare Show. But that will be going on the internet. Plus, we have Silverstream and Millie in the audience."

Graystripe gulps in fear

Dawnfire0 explains, "Now, We dare you to stand there."

Graystripe asks, "Why?"

Dawnfire0 orders, "Just do it"

Graystripe, "Ok….. *stands there*"

Duskfire1954 shouts, "FIRE! *Dawnfire0 and Duskfire1954 throw pies at him for 5 minutes*"

Graystripe whines, "Ouch that hurt!"

Duskfire1954 says, "Too bad, that was the dare. *presses big red button and Tigerstar appears while Graystripe disappears*"

Tigerstar, "Oh, Firestar! You are so cute. Wittle Firestar… teehee…. Wait your guys aren't my Firetstar poster!"

Dawnfire0 says patiently, "No, but you just said that live to the Dark Forest and all the Clans. Plus, I also see you are wearing a bra and tutu"

Tigerstar asks, "Ya, what's your point?"

Dawnfire0 stares O.O

Duskfire1954, "Ok… moving on. We have a dare for you Tigerstar! You must tell Darkstripe you are in love with him!"

Tigerstar protests, "But… I love Firestar!"

Dawnfire0 states, "I don't care how disturbing that was, you still have to do the dare!"

Tigerstar sighs. " Fine….."

The Monitor turns on

_In the Dark Forest, Tigerstar looks for Darkstripe._

_Tigerstar, " Darkstripe where are you? Come here Darkey Darkey Darkey…. *Darkstripe appears*"_

_Darkstripe asks sadly, "What do you want, Tigerstar?"_

_Tigerstar exclaims, "*Takes deep breath* I love you Darkstripe!"_

_Darkstripe yowls, "I KNEW IT! I LOVE YOU TOO TIGERSTAR! LET'S HAVE KITS TOGETHER!"_

_Tigerstar screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *screams as Darkstripe chases him around yowling, I LOVE U I LOVE U LET'S HAVE KITS I LOVE U I LOVE U, LET'S HAVE KITS*"_

The Monitor goes black again

Duskfire1954 and Dawnfire0 stare in shock. O.O

Duskfire1954, "Well, as we digest that… awkward…. scene, let's go to commercial break, starring some funny videos by the lake with Jayfeather."

Camera goes back to monitor

_Jayfeather pads along the lake's shore and finds the stick._

_Jayfeather, " Oh, stickey, I missed you!"_

_Stick sighs deeply, " Jayfeather, I have to tell you something."_

_Jayfeather asks, "Yes, what is it stickey-poo?"_

_Stick explains quietly, "I am having twigs with another stick"_

_Jayfeather gapes. "How could you? I thought we were going to have kits together! Stick Junior and little Jay-Jay!"_

_Stick, "I am sorry, but it was never meant to be."_

_Jayfeather gasps. "I… thought… I LOVED YOU! *Runs away sobbing* *Lionblaze comes out from behind the tree*"_

_Lionblaze whispers, "That was a close one love-twig!"_

_Stick. "Yes, it was. But I can only love you Lionblaze"_

_Lionblaze giggles, "Oh you sooooo sweet!_

Monitor goes black and camera goes back on the hosts

Duskfire1954 states, "I think these cats had too much catmint"

Dawnfire0 sighs, "Agreed. Sadly, we have only time for one more dare! *Presses button and Blackstar appears*"

Blackstar exclaims angrily, "I told you Tawnypelt, we can't let anyone know we are mates! Wait you guys aren't Tawnypelt!"

Duskfire1954 yells, "How come every cat by the lake has some sort of embarrassing secret!"

Blackstar explains, "It's a cat thing."

Dawnfire0. "Ok then. Well, you are on our dare show, and we have one more dare. And it's for you!"

Blackstar grumbles, "Well, what is it?"

Duskfire1954, "*grins mischievously* You have to ask Onestar to be your mate!"

Blackstar screams, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Dawnfire0 laughs, "Yup-Yup! The epic dare!"

Blackstar mutters, " Sigh…. Ok…"

Camera goes to monitor

_Blackstar sneeks into Onestar's den_

_Blackstar whispers, "Onestar I need to ask you something."_

_Onestar binks. "*Wakes up* Yes what is it?"_

_Blackstar takes a deep breath, "Will you be my mate?"_

_Onestar, "*Blinks, opens mouth, then falls down, dead*_

_Blackstar surprised, "Well that was easy *Leaves before Onestar is revived*"_

Monitor goes black and camera goes back to hosts

Dawnfire0 yells, "Well, that's it everyone!

Duskfire1954 meows, "'Till next time"

Dawnfire0 orders, "Eat chocolate"

Duskfire1954 shouts, "Be a banana."

Both say, "AND DON'T BE LIKE TIGERSTAR! BYYYYYYYYYE!" :P

**Hope you guys liked it plz review to tell me whether good or bad thx cya!**


	2. Date with a Banana

**WELCOME TO….**

**THE DARE SHOW EPISODE 2! ****I would like to thank Warrior Heart and sealygirl0709 for reviewing, it really made my day! For reviewing, I am giving them each a virtual Mistystar plushie! (audience claps) Warning and disclaimers the same as last show except you have to have read Sunrise. And i changed the script form, sorry about that! ENJOY!**

Host: Duskfire1954- Brown tom with black paws and grey eyes and bristly tail

Co-Host: Dawnfire0- Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes with fluffy ears

Step in Co-Host: Shadowmist1- Black tom with dark blue eyes and grey-white tail tip

Duskfire1954, "Hey welcome to episode 2 of the dare sho-"

Shadowmist1, "THE DARE SHOW!"

Duskfire1954, "I told you to read the script!"

Shadowmist1 mumbles, "Sry, I just excited!"

Duskfire1954 grumbles, "*sigh* Dawnfire0 is out doing who knows what, so I let her have a week off. In the mean time, we made more dares! Don't be afraid to submit your own!"

Shadowmist1 smiles, "Today, we are also doing questioning of the cats, as well as daring them."

Duskfire1954 recounts, "Yesterday we humiliated Graystripe, Tigerstar, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Blackstar! So today we welcome….."

Shadowmist1 yowls, "Ashfur!"

(Audience boos and hisses)

Duskfire1954 *Waves tail for silence. Presses button and Ashfur appears*

Ashfur evily, "I will destroy that dare show that embarrassed Tigerstar! Yes I will murder them all…..Oh, your not my den wall. Er….Hi?"

Shadowmist1, "Ummmmm..."

Duskfire1954: stares. O.O

Shadowmist1 explains quicky, "Er… you are on the Dare Show, and we are the hosts…."

Duskfire1954 *Unsheathes claws and stalks forwards menacingly*

Ashfur stammers, "I-I didn't m-m-me-mean it!"

Shadowmist1, "Well, Duskfire1954 has a temper soooooooooooooooo…. Good luck!"

Duskfire1954 asks in an eerie calm, "You said you wanted to murder me? *Hisses evily*"

Ashfur begs for mercy, "N-n-no I j-just said I was l-l-looking forward t-to the d-d-dare *Now shivering uncontrollably*"

Duskfire1954 *Stops prowling forward* "Good, so am I! Your dare is too be in a banana suit in the ThunderClan camp yelling I'M A PRETTY FAIRY! And running around in circles. Then try and kiss Hollyleaf"

Ashfur gasps, "But that's like suicide!"

Duskfire1954 *Claws unsheathe again* "You got a problem with that?"

Ashfur start shivering again, "N-no none at all!"

Shadowmist1 *Breathes sigh of relief*

Camera goes to monitor

_Ashfur runs into camp wearing banana suit_

_Firestar exclaims, "Ashfur, you're alive!"_

_Ashfur yells, "I'M A PRETTY FAIRY! I'M A PRETTY FAIRY! *runs to Hollyleaf and tries to kiss her*"_

_Hollyleaf *Pushes away and unsheathes claws* "DIE BANANA WEARING SCUM!"_

_Ashfur *Runs away screaming with Hollyleaf on his tail*_

Camera goes back to hosts, who are on the floor laughing uncontrollably until Thornclaw comes up and pours water on them to stop them laughing

Duskfire1954 tries to speak, "Well haha next HAHAHA!"

Shadowmist1 sighs, "We just had to dare Ashfur….. *Puts Duskfire1954 in a quiet room* Well, while Duskfire1954 calms down, we give you a presentation of WHO'S THAT CAT!"

**Who's that cat**

Shadowmist1 grins, "Our guesser is….. SANDSTORM!" (audience cheers as Sandstorm walks in WITHOUT a comment on someone else she was talking too)

Sandstorm also grins, "Hey guys, glad to be on the show!"

Shadowmist1 begins, "Ok, here is the first clue. He has a dark ginger coat"

Sandstorm guesses, "ummmmmmmmm Tigerstar?"

Shadowmist1 promptly, "Incorrect. Next clue is…. Used to be a kittypet"

Sandstorm thinks, "ummmmmmmmmmm Hawkfrost?"

Shadowmist1 angrily, "NO! Now leader of ThunderClan"

Sandstorm gasps, "Oh, oh, I know! Blackstar!"

Shadowmist1 screams, "NO! IT IS NOT A SHADOWCLAN CAT! His warrior name was Fireheart!"

Sandstorm confused, "Onestar?"

Shadowmist1 yowls, "HE IS YOUR MATE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Sandstorm yells, "Oh, you mean Graystripe!"

Shadowmist1 stares, "O.O You are dating Graystripe!"

Sandstorm asks, "Who's that?"

Shadowmist1 mutters, "Sigh…. Ok, different cat. He is a tabby."

Sandstorm, "Oh, Brambleclaw!"

Shadowmist1: "*Jaws drop* How did you know that?"

Sandstorm shrugs, "Don't know *Leaves*"

Shadowmist1 blinks, "Ok….. next is a Question! *Duskfire1954 enters*"

Duskfire1954 apologizes, "Hey guys! Sry about that, it was just funny. Sry to the Ashfur fans, but I hate him. Anyways, our question is for…. Mistystar! *Presses button and Mistystar appears*"

Mistystar mews, "Oh, Blackstar, you just so hot! Ummmm, this isn't my den"

Duskfire1954 stares O.O

Shadowmist1 stares O.O

Audience stares O.O

Mistystar hisses, "Stop staring at me!"

Duskfire1954 gives himself a shake, "Sorry, but you just admitted that live on this show"

Mistystar stares O.O

Shadowmist1 breaks into silence, "Anyways, we have a question for you"

Mistystar, "What if I don't answer it?"

Duskfire1954 menacingly, "Let's just say we just got the torture room installed!"

Mistystar, "*Gulps* Very… reasonable"

Shadowmist1 grins, "Yes, we thought so"

Duskfire1954 clears throat, "Anyways, the question is….. Did you truly mate with Blackclaw?"

Mistystar smiles, "Yup"

Both hosts stare O.O

Mistystar glares. "What? Why do you guys keep staring at me? He is almost as gorgeous as Blackstar."

Shadowmist1, "*Gags a little* Ok…. Well that is all we need of you Mistystar"

Duskfire1954, "*Poofs her away with awesome button of pushingness*We have 2 more dares and then we have to go! (Audience wails) Relax we will have another chapter!" (Audience cheers)

Shadowmist1, "Our first dare is too… Mousefur! *Presses button and Mousefur appears*"

Mousefur yowls, "*Singing Girlfriend*Hey Hey, you you, I don't like you're girlfriend No way no way think you need a new one, Hey Hey you you I could be your girlfriend- This isn't the elder's den."

Duskfire1954 grumbles, "*Sighs with boredom since he is quite used to every cat doing something stupid when they appear* No, but you are now on a dare show and we just recorded that to where the Clans, Tribes, outsider cats, and Twolegs are watching."

Mousefur stares, "O.O *Gasps and turns red in embarrassment* I… didn't know… um…. What's the dare?"

Shadowmist1 replies, "To fetch your own moss and fresh-kill for a moon."

Mousefur gasps, "NOOOOOOOO Then I can't yell at the apprentices and I have to work hard again!"

Duskfire1954 sas, "Too bad!"

Camera goes to monitor

_Mousefur is cleaning out the bedding and moaning with sadness/boredom_

1 MOON LATER

Duskfire1954 yells, "Mousefur come back! *Mousefur appears*"

Mousefur breathing heavily, "Never…. Again!"

Shadowmist1 sighs sadly, "*Presses button and Mousefur disappears* Poor Mousefur…."

Duskfire1954, "We have one more dare, and that dare is for….."

Shadowmist1 yells, "FIRESTAR! *Firestar appears*

Firestar "*Is asleep* *Wakes up* huh wha- Oh, I had this terrible dream that I appeared on a Dare show."

Duskfire1954 sighs, "You _are_ on a dare show. And your dare is to jump into the lake in leaf-bare while singing the barney song during the Gathering with the other clans watching"

Firestar grumbles, "*Sigh* Ok…"

Camera goes to monitor

_At the Gathering…_

_Firestar announces, "Clans of the Lake, I need to show you something very important. Please follow me!"_

_Clans follow Firestar_

_Firestar sings, "*Jumps into lake* I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME! WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY! WITH A GREAT BIG HUG AND A KISS FROM ME TO YOU, WON'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO!"_

_Clans screech, "ALRIGHT FIRESTAR! *Jump in and start singing too*"_

Camera goes back to hosts

Shadowmist1 blinks, "Well, that was unexpected."

Duskfire1954 agree's, "Yes, yes it was. Well that's it folks! Sorry about the shortness of it!"

Shadowmist1, "'Till next time"

Duskfire1954, "Eat cheese curds!"

Shadowmist1, "Go insane!"

Both, "AND DON'T YOU DARE NOT REVIEW! BYYYYYYYYYE! (if you don't review then I won't make another chapter. I need at least 3!)

**Thx for reading! Seriously, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3!

**WELCOME TO…**

**THE DARE SHOW EPISODE 3 ****I would like to thank Fernfeather65 for reviewing. Feel free to do so yourself! Warning- Spoiler Alert**

**STARRING:**

Host: Duskfire1954

Co-host: Dawnfire0

Duskfire1954, "Welcome to the dare show!"

Dawnfire0, "I am your host!"

Duskfire1954, "*sigh* We discussed this I am the host!"

Dawnfire0, "awwwwwwwwww..."

Duskfire1954, "Anywaaaaaaaaays, we have more dares!"

Dawnfire0: This one is from Fernfeather65. So we welcome….. THISTLECLAW! *presses big red button and Thistleclaw appears*

Thistleclaw: How do I tell Bluestar I love her? Ummmm, this isn't the border to StarClan…..?

Dawnfire0: Ummmmmmm no, no it isn't

Duskfire1954: This is a dare show, and I have a solution to your problem

Dawnfire0: You HAVE to tell bluestar that you love her!

Thistleclaw: WHHHHHHAT? BUT- but I WHAAAAAT?

Duskfire1954: Just do it. I will give you a cooooooookie!

Thistleclaw: Fine….

Duskfire1954: *poofs thistleclaw away* Hehe, I am not actually going to give him a cookie

Camera goes to monitor

_Thistleclaw is right next to a bunch of shining cats dressed in bananas_

_Thistleclaw: Why is everyone in a banana suit? *Thinks*_

Dawnfire0: GASP! HE THOUGHT!

Duskfire1954: Shhhhh, watch the monitor!

_Thistleclaw: Oh, ya it's the banana festival!_

_Looks for bluestar in the crowd. Finds a blue-grey cat_

_Thistleclaw: *yells HEY! Cat turns around* I LOVE YOU, AND I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER *Cat looks at him with amber eyes*_

_Stonefur: EWWWWWWW! Get back to the dark forest you- you- ummmmmmm JUST GET OUT!_

_Thistleclaw: I thought you were bluestar! *Bluestar appears*_

_Bluestar: YOU THOUGHT I WAS A TOM!_

_Thistleclaw: No, I thought…_

_Bluestar: Attack banana people ATTACK!_

_Thistleclaw: AHHHHHHHH! *Gets swarmed by mini banana's*_

Camera goes back to hosts, who are yet again laughing uncontrollably

Clan cats: *On backs laughing just like the hosts*

Duskfire1954: Tu-tur-turn off the m-moni-monitor *Gasping for breath*

Dawnfire0: *Crawls too monitor, still laughing*

Duskfire1954: *Takes 5 min. too stop laughing* Well, we- haha- had better HAHAHAHAHAHA! Go to commercial *giggle* break

Camera goes to monitor

_*Heavystep walks in*_

_Heavystep: Hey everyone! This is an episode of… __**HIT THAT CAT!**_

_Audience: Cheers/claps_

_Heavystep: The objective of this game is to hit the target, accustomed to cats throwing it with their mouths, and send the contestant into the water below. Obviously, we use a WindClan cat for this, so we call up….. Crowfeather! *Crowfeather appears*_

_Crowfeather: Curse you little rabbit! Oh, wait I'm not on the moor!_

_Heavystep: Get in the tank_

_Corwfeather: *eyes tank nervously* Why? It looks dangerous-_

_Heavystep: JUST GET IN!_

_Crowfeather: OK! *Gets into tank*_

_Heavystep: Now we welcome the Throwers, Berrynose, Thornclaw, Breezepelt, Tigerheart, Dawnpelt, Willowshine, Blackclaw, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand Nightcloud! *They walk through curtain on the side*_

_Heavystep: Now you know what to do, right? *Cats nod and get into a line* LET US BEGIN!_

_Berrynose- Misses_

_Thornclaw-Misses_

_Tigerheart-Misses_

_Willowshine-Misses_

_Nightcloud-Misses_

_Blackclaw-Misses_

_Breezepelt-Misses_

_Dawnpelt- Hits!_

_Heavystep: WE HAVE A WINNNER! *Frees Crowfeather who runs away screeching like a kit* That is the end for __**HIT THE CAT!**_

Camera goes back to hosts, who are now sitting politely with their tails wrapped over their paws.

Dawnfire0: Now, we have a dare, from someone in the Dark forest…. HAWKFROST! *Hawkfrost appears*

Hawkfrost: I AM A PRETTY FAIRY! I AM JUST SO HAWT, AND AWESOME AND- Wait, this isn't my inner self?

Duskfire1954: O.O

Dawnfire0: Duskfire1954, it is your line!

Duskfire1954: O.O

Dawnfire0: *sighs* Fine, I'll do it. Hawkfrost, this is a Dare show. First of all, we ask you to take off that tutu. And second-

Hawkfrost: But it makes me look like a little girl! *giggles*

Dawnfire0: O.O

Duskfire1954: *Gets over shock* Ok… you don't have to take off the tutu. However, you must take this rose. *Hawkfrost takes the rose Duskfire1954 was holding*

Hawkfrost: Ummmmm why?

Duskfire1954: You must give it to Brambleclaw, tell him you are sorry, beg for forgiveness, and pledge your undying brotherly love!

Hawkfrost: O.O

Dawnfire0: HAVE FUN! *Poofs Hawkforst away* Let's watch!

Camera goes to monitor

_In ThunderClan territory….._

_Hawkfrost: Brambleclaw, are you there? *Brambleclaw appears with a mouse in his jaws, opening them in shock when he see's Hawkfrost*_

_Brambleclaw: Hawkfrost!_

_Hawkfrost: Brambleclaw, I am sorry for what I did. I ask your forgivness, and pledge my undying brotherly love for you. *Gives rose and dips head in deep respect*_

_Brambleclaw: I forgive you_

_Hawkfrost: Really?_

_Brambleclaw: No! *Cuffs around ears and runs away sobbing like a wuss*_

_Hawkfrost: Awwwwww, and I actually thought you were gonna believe me…. *Poofs away to Dark Forest*_

Camera goes back to hosts

Duskfire1954: Well that was fun

Dawnfire0: Yup! Next we have a dare for-

Duskfire1954: PARRY!

Dawnfire0: What?

Duskfire1954: If someone does fencing, they should say repost!

Danwfire0: Ok… Next we have a dare for…. FIRESTAR! *Firestar appears*

Firestar:That cat on the dare show is just so cute! Too bad she isn't a clan cat- Ummm you guys aren't Graystripe

Dawnfire0: *Blushes* Well, no, I am that host from the Dare show you were on…

Firestar: O.O Umm, I didn't know

Duskfire1954: ANWAYS! We have a dare for you

Firestar: Well that last one was fine. What do you want me to do?

Duskfire1954: We want you to tell Sandstorm that you love Spottedleaf better than her

Firestar: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? THAT WILL NOT TURN OUT GOOD!

Dawnfire0: Well to bad. You may love me, but I show no mercy to cats on the Dare Show!

Firestar: Awwww *poofs away when Duskfire1954 presses Big Red Button*

Camera goes to monitor

_In Firestar's den….._

_Firestar: Sandstorm?_

_Sandstorm: Yes, Firestar? The one who loves me and would never betray me?_

_Firestar: *Gulps* Well, I love Spottedleaf more than you…._

_Sandstorm: HOW COULD YOU! *Takes out Chainsaw!* *Spottedleaf comes down from StarClan*_

_Spottedleaf: Quick, grab my tail, I will save you!_

_Firestar: Thanks Spottedleaf! *Goes away with Spottedleaf*_

_Sandstorm: Darn, now what am I gonna do? *Pause* Oh, Loooooooongtail? Could you come here for a minute?_

Duskfire1954: Someone take that away from her!

Dawnfire0: Already have. *Holds up Chainsaw*

Duskfire1954: Put that in storage

Dawnfire0: Yes sir! *Puts away*

**5 moons later**

*Firestar had his kits*

Moonkit: Gray tom with lighter gray spots and Green eyes

Flamekit: Dark ginger tom with half white tail and Amber eyes

Flowerkit: Tortoiseshell she-cat with Yellow eyes

Duskfire1954: Aw, they are so cute!

Dawnfire0: O.O

Duskfire1954: Hey, I have my moments! *At that moment Thistleclaw appears*

Thistleclaw: YOU NEVER GAVE ME MY COOKIE!

Duskfire1954: Oh-oh *Thistleslaw lets out a screech and hurls himself at Duskfire1954*

Duskfire1954 rolled out of the way, grabbing Dawnfire0 on the way. He flung her to the other side of the stage, and yowled, "Get back!" The 2 toms circled each other, snarling and hissing. Duskfire1954 leapt, clawing the side of Thistleclaw's face. Thistleclaw retaliated, cuffing Duskfire1954 around the ears with enough force to knock him to the ground. Duskfire1954 thrust his head forward and bit his opponents hind leg. Thistleclaw let out a howl of pain, and tries to claw Duskfire1954 sides. The brown tom jumped over Thistleclaws outstretched paw and landed on his back, forcing him to the ground. He bit his neck, hard, and Thistleclaw disappeared, back to the Dark Forest where he belonged, dead.

Dawnfire0: Are you alright!

Duskfire1954: Yes, I am fine *looks proud of himself*

Dawnfire0: Nonsense! That battle was awesome and all, but we need to get you to a medicine cat. *Bites on scruff gently and drags away*

Duskfire1954: *Doesn't resist in fear of hurting friend* Well cya later! Hope you enjoyed it! Plz review!

Dawnfire0: *Voice muffled through fur* Shut up Duskfire1954! You could be hurting yourself!

Duskfire1954: *Grumbles as dragged away*

**END SHOW!**

**Thx for reading you guys! Plz review, all types are welcome! (Really, anything you want!) Next chapter will be up…. At some time. School started and everything is kind of hard to do. I had free time in Orchestra to make these dares up. PLZ SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS AND DARES/QUESTIONS/GAMES! Bye!**

**-Duskfire1954**


	4. BackwithRandomness!

**Hehe….it's been awhile right? Anyway, I am writing this in class cause I am bored…..but I hope you enjoy! Please review, and everyone who did review gets a cookie that Thistleclaw didn't get last time! (Thistleclaw: Awwww….) Sheddup Thistleclaw!**

Duskfire and Dawnfire walk in to applause and whistling.

Dawnfire, "Thank you, thank you. It is an honor – "

Duskfire, "Dawn, hush. We have a lot of dares and limited time!"

*Dawnfire grumbles*

Duskfire, "Anywa, today we finally have enough dares from viewers to make a whole show with just their dares. They are from Velvet Masquerade, Author Not Found, ghgh, and Pachimew! Thanks for reviewing guys, hope you like it!

*Dawnfire pushes the magical awesome button and Jayfeather appears*

Jayfeather, "Leave me alone! I am in mourning!"

Dawnfire, "Yeah, we don't care. Anyway Lionblaze and the Stick had kits, and now you have to babysit them! Oh, and Lionblaze and the Stick are going out on a date, which of course will be on the television you will be forced to watch during the date."

Jayfeather, "WHAT?!" *Jayfeather poofs away to meet Stick-cats….things*

"Hello, my name is Stick Junior! And this is little Li-Li!" The Stick-cats….things say. Jayfeather hits his head on a wall as he watches Lionblaze and the Stick make out somehow.

Jayfeather, "I hate my life."

*Camera goes back to hosts, who are sniggering*

Duskfire, "Okay, as Jayfeather suffers, we are going to do Velvet Masquerade's next dare!" *Blackstar appears*

Blackstar, "NO NOT YOU GUYS AGAIN!"

Dawnfire, "Oh, shut up." Duskfire gave his super-awesome-evil-cat glare and Blackstar shut up.

Duskfire, "A reviewer of ours has asked us to give you the supreme evil of EVIL!" Black star gulped.

Dawnfire, "It's….a…..MATH TEST!" The audience gasped.

Blackstar, "Well, I'm sure it can't be that bad."

*Five minutes later*

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND THESE TWOLEG NUMBERS! WHY DOESN'T 1+1 EQUAL 11? WAAHHHHH!" Blackstar ended up in a fetal position crying for his mommy.

*Back to studio*

Duskfire, "Thank you for that amazing dare! I'm sure Blackstar won't forget it….once he regains what little of his sanity he had left."  
Dawnfire, "The next dare is a combination between Author Not Found and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe."

Duskfire, "BUTTON!" Hollyleaf suddenly appears.

Dawnfire, "Hollyleaf, we are giving you as long as you want to preach to the Clan cats, dead and alive, about the warrior code."

Hollyleaf, "WOOOHOOOO HAHAHAHAHAHA!" *Hollyleaf disappears*

Duskfire, "I'm scared."

Dawnfire, "Seriously?"

Duskfire, "It might be even worse than a math test!"

Dawnfire: O.o

*At the lake about 14.7 hours later*

"Those are my thoughts on the fourth code. Now…." Hollyleaf continued. Oakheart suddenly jumped up.

"NO, NO, NO! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! BANANA PEOPLE, ATTACK!" Oakheart cried, and the Banana People from chapter 3 charged Hollyleaf with Oakheart in the lead, chasing her far away into a cave that she got trapped in and was thought to have died.

*Back to hosts*

Duskfire is half asleep with Dawnfire leaning on his shoulder, snoring.

Duskfire, "Hm-wha? Oh, she's done? Oh thank StarClan!" Duskfire shook Dawnfire awake, who shouted, "LIKE A BOSS!"

Duskfire: O.o

Dawnfire, "Um…..continuing…."

Duskfire, "Right, next we have a dare from ghgh." *Button is pressed and Tigerstar and Firestar appear*

Firestar, "AH TIGERSTAR!" Firestar gets ready to attack.

Tigerstar, "FIRESTAR I LOVE YOU!"

Firestar, "What the Dark Forest?" Dawnfire quickly separates the two.

Duskfire, "Okay, we are going to send you away, and you guys are going to make out."

Firestar, "Wait, what?"

Tigerstar, "WOOOHOOO!" *They disappear*

Dawnfire, "Now I'm scared."  
*Near the lake where the cats are still gathered*

Tigerstar instantly starts making out with Firestar, despite his attempts to run away. Sandstorm, Spottedleaf, Cinderpelt, Goldenflower and Sasha were in the front, and as Firestar and Tigerstar broke away, the she-cats advanced menacingly.

Firestar, "It's….it's not what it looks like!" He pleaded.

Tigerstar rolled his eyes, "They aren't that scary – AHHHHH!" The she-cats attacks with claws extended –

**The following content is to violent to be shown. Please enjoy this picture of a penguin instead.**

**(")**: Meow

*Back to hosts, who are staring in shock at the screen*

Dawnfire, "I almost feel bad for them."

Duskfire, "Oh well." He shrugs, "Next is a dare from Pachimew. Jayfeather has already been informed about his dare and is quite happy to run away from the Stick-cat….things."

Dawnfire, "Shouldn't we make a better name for them?"

Duskfire, "I think it suits them perfectly." Dawnfire rolls her eyes as the camera goes to the ThunderClan camp.

Jayfeather rushes to Firestar, who is nursing his wounds from the last dare.

Jayfeather, "Firestar! Sandstorm is making out with Brambleclaw!" He gasped.

Firestar jumped up, "WHAT?!" He leaps up, ignoring the pain and rushing off to his mate. Jayfeather overtakes Firestar and runs to Sandstorm and instantly starts making out with her.

Firestar: O.o

Sandstorm: O.o

Jayfeather: ({})

Firestar, "WHAT THE *BLEEP* JAYFEATHER?!"

Sandstorm, "I'M YOUR GRANDMOTHER!"

Jayfeather, "STOP JUDGING ME! ALL OF YOU ARE JUST LIKE THE STICK! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! WAAAHHHH!" Jayfeather runs away.

*Camera back to hosts*

Dawnfire, "I think we broke Jayfeather."

Duskfire, "Oh well, it's a fanfiction he'll get over it when we want him to."

Dawnfire, "Oh yeah, right."

Duskfire, "That's all we have for this chapter – please review!"

Dawnfire, "Run in triangles – NOT CIRCLES!"

Duskfire, "Get a sugar high that makes your parents explode!"

Together, "AND DON'T MAKE THE BANANA PEOPLE MAD!"

"BYYYYYEEEEE!"

**Yay I finished! There will be more chapters, more dares, and remember, you can question the cats if you like. Have an amazing day guys, thanks, and please review!**

**-Hatakefire**


	5. Time Travel, Vegetarians, Just the Usual

**WE'RE BACK! Yes, I know, we're terrible people, but hey, it's hard thinking of comedy when your teachers pile you with work -.-**

**Anywho, thankyou so so so so much for all the reviews! They are amazing and inspired me to write this chapter. Thank you!**

_Duskfire and Dawnfire enter, peering around nervously._

"I think we're good," Dawnfire whispered.

"ABANDONERS! LAZY WRITERS! HEART BREAKERS! I LOVE YOU! FAILURES – "

"Woah wait, go back one!" Duskfire yelled over the angry mob. Barkface stood there with a 'Warrior Cats DARE SHOW' foam finger.

"What? They're funny," he shrugged.

"Okay everyone settle down. You can hate on us later, right now we have dares and questions from, Dawnwhisker, THESNEAKYNINJA, and PersonWhoIsHappy. Thank you for your support it means – "

"GET ON WITH THE DARES ALREADY!" Barkface screamed from the front row. Duskfire slowly inched away from the front of the stage they were on.

"Oookkkaaayyyy….well, we are going to do Dawnwhisker's dare first. So come on in … Greystripe!" No one appeared.

"Aghem … come on in, Greystripe! …Greystripe? Duskfire, I think something is wrong with the awesome-red-button-of-pushiness!" Dawnfire turned to see Duskfire holding the button like he was holding a baby.

"Oh I missed you button, oh yes I did. It's okay, papa's here …" He whispered soothingly.

Dawnfire coughed awkwardly, "Um….Duskfire?" Duskfire looked up.

"Oh! Um, hello! I was just… um… catching up with the…er…. Button…." Duskfire mumbled.

"Riiight…..could you call Greystripe in please?" Dawnfire urged.

"Oh right, yeah. GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE GREYSTRIPE!" Duskfire yelled, slamming the awesome-red-button-of-pushiness.

Greystripe appeared, one leg over his head as he licked his other leg.

"EWWWW!" Dawnfire shrieked, putting a paw over her face.

"AH-WHA … oh god it's you guys again! I'm still getting pie out of my fur," He grumbled.

"Wow, if only we cared," Dawnfire mewed sympathetically.

"Humph."

"Anyway, we all know how much you like meat Greystripe," Duskfire began.

"Yeah? What's it to you?"

"Well, we are going to give you …." Duskfire continued. Greystripe stood up, eyes sparkling in anticipation, excitement causing his fur to bristle.

"A VEGETARIAN DIET!" Both the hosts yelled. Greystripe anime dropped, then curled into a ball and cried.

"No, no, no my meat! I need my meat! I NEED IT! YOU CAN'T TAKE MY PRECIOUS FROM ME!" Greystripe attacked Duskfire, who stepped to one side. Greystripe tried to turn to attack, but fell into a trap door filled with vegetables and fruits.

"Have fun!" Dawnfire waved a paw.

"NOOO – " Greystripe's howl was cut off as he was left alone in a dark, meatless, hole.

"We'll see how he does at the end of the show. Next we are doing the dares and questions from THESNEAKYNINJA."

"Oooh the first dare is time travel! DDOOOCCCCTTTTOOOORRRR WWWWHHHOOOOOO!" Dawnfire screamed, running in circles.

Duskfire: O_O

"Um, I mean…let's go!" Dawnfire paused sheepishly. Duskfire rolled his eyes and clapped his paws.

_A TV screen appears and the cats settle down to watch…._

"Hey Sandstorm," Fireheart called.

"Oh, hello Fireheart," Sandstorm replied, padding over. "Do you want to go hunt – UHFGZRUWHDWIHIWDEEFE – " Sandstorm screamed, because just then, a random portal sucked them away into a small Twoleg closet. It had a lightbulb and clothes strewn across the floor.

"What's going on? Who are you?!" Fireheart demanded, staring at the female twoleg in front of him.

"I'm Sandstorm you idiot. We got changed into Twolegs," Sandstorm snapped.

"Well sorry I didn't instantly come to that conclusion." Fireheart answered sarcastically.

"PUT ON THE CLOTHES CORRECTLY OR BE TRAPPED HERE FOREVER!" Duskfire's voice echoed around the room.

"I think we should try putting on these clothes," Sandstorm frowned thoughtfully.

"And you say I'm the idiot…" Fireheart muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"That's a great idea!" Fireheart recovered hastily.

"Mmhmm that's what I thought," Sandstorm smirked.

"Okay, well, these things I think are yours because they are smaller." Fireheart mused, separating the clothes.

"I am NOT wearing that! It's all…. bright, and fluffy," Sandstorm wrinkled her nose.

"Well I'M not going to fit into it, so you have to," Fireheart huffed, putting a pair of boxers on his head.

"Fireheart, I think those go over your legs …" Sandsotmr trailed off, staring at Fireheart's abs. At the same time Fireheart looked down and stared at her chest.

"PERVERT!" Sandstorm slapped him upside the head, blushing. After that it was very awkward and they quickly got the clothes on (after much trial and error and wandering eyes).

As soon as they were done, the audience howled in laughter.

Sandstorm was wearing a sparkly hot pink tank top with a huge, pink, fluffy skirt that took up ¾ of the closet. Fireheart was wearing dark jeans with chains on them and a black shirt with a skull.

"Did we do it?" Fireheart wondered. As soon as he asked that, another vortex appeared and suddenly they were back in camp as though nothing had happened.

They stared at each other.

"Don't say anything."

"Never."

And they both quickly walked off in the opposite direction.

_TV disappears and camera zooms in on hosts, who are snickering._

"Ah, young love," Duskfire chuckled.

"Oh hush," Dawnfire rolled her eyes. "Now, we know we didn't complete the rest of you dare, but well …. It would take too long and it would be complicated and that's more of a story than a dare. We hope you enjoyed what we did write of it though."

"Next we have is a question. I'll read it. It says …" Dawnfire trailed off, staring at the note.

"Dawnfire? What is it?" Duskfire asked curiously.

"….BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dawnfire suddenly burst out into hysterical laughter, rolling on the floor. Duskfire hesitantly peered at the little slip of paper Dawnfire had been holding, and then he too burst out into laughter.

"Haha… they… think…we… HAHA!" Dawnfire giggled. Duskfire regained composure first, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Dawnfire and I are best friends. Just that. Nothing more nothing less. Best friends. We will NEVER be together in that way, trust me," Duskfire explained as Dawnfire calmed down as well.

"Yeah, that would just be … too weird," Dawnfire shuddered.

"Okay, the next dare is for … BLUESTAR!" Duskfire yowled, pressing the ARBOP. Bluestar suddenly appeared, looking calm and regal.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked coolly, looking wise and proper.

"Wear and tutu and a rainbow afro for twenty four hours and pretend like you don't notice it." Dawnfire explained.

"I will not. I am the dignified, honorable leader of ThunderClan, and I will not – " Bluestar began.

"Great! I'm glad you agree!" Duskfire interrupted.

"Wha – but .." Bluestar spluttered as the articles of clothing showed up.

"NOW BEGONE!" Dawnfire howled, and Bluestar vanished.

"Begone?" Duskfire asked.

"Begone." Dawnfire nodded.

Duskfire stared at her for a moment, then shrugged. "Alright."

_TV shows the ThunderClan camp with Bluestar in the middle._

All the cats stared at her in shock.

"Well? Don't you all have work to do?" Bluestar snapped, her afro waving slightly.

"But… Bluestar … on your head …" Dustpelt stammered.

"There is nothing on my head." Bluestar argued.

"You're wearing a tutu and an afro Bluestar," Cinderpelt said gently, obviously worried for her leader's health.

"NO I DO NOT! BEGONE! (Dawnfire: YES ITS CATCHING ON! Duskfire: Shhh) ANY WHO DARE SPEAK TO ME IN THAT MATTER WILL BE BANISHED FOR A WEEK!" Bluestar shouted.

And so the cats said nothing, even when they had horrible nightmares of it for seasons to come.

_TV disappears and goes back to hosts_

"Awww I feel kind of bad for all those poor kitties," Dawnfire mewed sadly.

"You do realize that's the point of this entire show, right?" Duskfire asked.

"Oh, yeah. Never mind, sympathy gone." Dawnfire smirked.

"Alright, next we have PersonWhoIsHappy, with a dare for …. SCOURGE!" Dawnfire pressed the ARBOP, and Scourge appeared.

"WHO DARE SUMMON ME! I WILL KILL YOU!" Scourge screamed, only to realize he was wrapped in chains.

"Nice one Dusky," Dawnfire congratulated her friend, who had wrapped up Scourge in chains as soon as he had appeared.

"All in a day's work," Duskfire puffed out his chest proudly.

"*Cough* ego-maniac *cough*," Dawnfire said loudly. Duskfire glared at her.

"Anyway, Scourge, we have an offer for you," Duskfire said to Scourge.

"I'm not listening," Scourge sneered.

"Okay. Back to the Dark Forest for you …" Duskfire began to walk away.

"NO! WAIT! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Scourge yowled.

"Beg to StarClan," Duskfire replied.

"Aw heck no! I'm not doing that," Scourge scoffed.

"Okay. Dawnfire, release the zombies," Duskfire called. Dawnfire nodded and opened a random door that appeared from nowhere that let zombies through. The zombies paused, confused, and then noticed Scourge in chains.

"RAWR!" They started shuffling towards Scourge.

"AH! NO, OKAY, OKAY, I'LL BEG! I'LL BEG!" Scourge yelped. Dawnfire clapped her paws and another door appeared from nowhere and the zombies walked through and were whisked away to some other dimension.

"Good," Duskfire cackled evilly. Lightning flashed and dramatic piano music played. Scourge whimpered and disappeared to StarClan's border.

"You scare me sometimes," Dawnfire shook her head sadly.

"Aww, you're just saying that," Duskfire winked, laughing (a little more sane this time).

_TV shows Scourge crouched at the border of StarClan_

"Hello? Anybody home?" Scourge called.

"No!" Someone yelled back.

"Okay, I'll just come back another ti – Hey wait a minute!" Scourge paused.

"Dang it Thunderstar! You're such an idiot!" Someone yelled.

"HA NOW I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" Scourge said triumphantly.

"Way to go Yellowfang!" Another cat grumbled.

"Okay, what do you want?" Someone sighed.

"I wish to be part of StarClan."

"HAHAHAHA - oh wait he's not kidding. Why do you think we'll let you in?" One cat replied.

"Um… because I'll do …" Scourge looked at his paw where he had written down the instructions in sharpie, "something amazingly good." Scourge winced at his own words.

"Hmm…" A bunch of voices began discussing things in hushed whispered.

"What kind of amazingly good thing?" A voice called.

"Anything," Scourge cringed.

They whispered a bit more, before suddenly a huge, fluffy teddy bear appeared by Scourge.

"Hug this bear," A voice commanded.

"Wha – why?" Scourge asked, confused.

"A teddy bear is a symbol of love and childhood. Hug it, and you have done a good deed," They responded.

Scourge shrugged and walked over and hugged the teddy bear. The hug lasted five seconds, and then suddenly the teddy bear came to life and kicked him all the way to the Dark Forest.

"AHHH!" Scourge screamed as he flew away.

"HAHA! Like we would let you get into StarClan!" Yellowfang chortled, high-tailing the cats around her.

_TV disappears and camera shows the stage again_

"Haha, nice one by StarClan!" Dawnfire chuckled.

"Yup. But sadly, that's all we are doing today. PersonWhoIsHappy, we will finish your dares in the next chapter. This one is by far the longest of this entire show, almost 2,000 words," Duskfire explained.

"Oh, are you ti-ti Dusky?" Dawnfire mocked in a baby voice. Duskfire rolled his eyes.

"Oh hush Dawn. Anyway, until then .."

"Beware teddy-bears!" Dawnfire called.

"Worship red buttons!"

"AND PLEASE REVIEW! BBYYYEEE!" The hosts wave as the camera fade out and the show comes to an end.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hello? Duskfire? Dawnfire? I ate all the vegetables. Can I come out now?" Greystripe called through the trap door.

"Hello? Guys?"

**Aww poor Greystripe! XD, it's okay, he lives – it wouldn't be as fun otherwise ;D**

**Thank you so much for reading, please review with your ideas, comments, questions, dares, and advice! Bye!**


End file.
